Malas Notas
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: ¿Cómo te sientes al sacar una mala nota? Peor aún, como se siente tu tutor. Es un sentimiento que atora tu garganta. Un One Shot.


**_Malas notas..._**

Escuche callado su parloteo incesante. Apreté los puños, no lo niego. Sentía rabia. No sabía si de él o de mí.

Levante la vista un momento sin intención de mantenerla arriba. Pero él, sin ese brillo opaco suyo (que sólo yo he notado) me observó distante.

Me sentí muy mal.

Le escuché suspirar con ausencia y le sonreí tristemente; pero sé que a él eso le supo a cinismo.

Trate de esquivar sus ojos faltos de su poca expresión y descubrí que la rabia era a mi mismo.

Revolvió sus cabellos nerviosamente, alborotándolos con gracia. La rectitud con la que siempre rige su vida hacía que ese desorden castaño se volviera divertido.

Pero no lo era. No cuando su expresión es más seria que la muerte. No cuando hela el alma con tristeza, aferrándose con desesperación, buscando mi comprensión.

Un débil _"¿Porqué?" _ha salido de su boca y siento como las fibras de mi conciencia se tensan con la culpa.

Ahora es él el que desvía la mirada, rechazando el _"perdón"_ que le he pedido.

Lo miro detalladamente un instante. Está delgado y su porte roto, su espalda ha empezado a encorvarse y en sus ojos fríos hay ojeras, como una sombra negra de dolor.

Y viejo, se ve cada día más viejo.

Es normal, todos envejecemos en lenta agonía. Tan sinuosa, que no nos duele tanto.

Pero él. Él ha perdido la juventud velando por mi futuro. Ha trabajado duro para llevarme adelante. Siempre ha sonreído con victoria, como si lo gozara; pero la mascara de su apariencia no es perfecta. Siempre he sabido que odia lo que hace y lo obtiene de ello.

Aún así, nunca dice nada, no se queja ni maldice su trabajo; tampoco lo alaba ni regresa con una anegadota de lo que ha hecho en el día. La indiferencia a veces es más dolorosa que la inconformidad.

Y todo por mí. Soy lo único que le queda de una vida destrozada. Se aferra a mi felicidad, creyendo que en ella encontrará la suya. Me protege de un mundo que ha asesinado su alma. Desea con fervor que yo no cambie mi inocencia por sueños tan rotos como los suyos.

Me siento peor. Mi esfuerzo es lo único que pide como pago, con esto le he dejado con limosnas.

Se levanta del sillón dispuesto a irse, pero no lo dejo. Su mirada vuelve a congelarse cuando le digo en susurros que voy a cambiar.

-"¿Cómo creerte?" –Murmura cabizbajo –"Ya no confío en ti".

Mi alma cae al piso con las palabras desalineadas que salen de sus labios secos. Le beso la mano desesperado, pero él la aparta de mí.

-"Me retiro" –dice –"Se me hace tarde para llegar a la oficina".

Y ahí va otra vez. Aunque le he fallado, él no me falla. Nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará.

No lo soporto, soy un ingrato. Nada de lo que tengo lo merezco y nada de lo que le doy es lo que necesita.

He crecido y sigo colgado de él. Me arropa por la noche, me guía por el día y sueña conmigo las pocas veces en las que duerme.

Lo he convertido en un autómata. Un esclavo de una rutina que no puede romper.

Es mi culpa el que sufra, y yo sufro porque no es feliz ¿Así cuando encontraremos las felicidad ambos?

Comienzo a pensar que nunca.

Niego con la cabeza de manera nostálgica y salgo de la habitación. Si quiero hacer algo bueno debe mi vida (y de la suya) debo comenzar a compensar su empeño.

Guardo las manos en mis bolsillos, pensando en como ponerme al día. A partir de mañana, todo será provecho.

Lo haré por m

Lo haré por Seto…

* * *

Bueno, esto lo hice pensando muy interiormente en mi padre, quien me ha criado prácticamente solo(a mí y a mis dos hermanas). Hace poco le he llevado una mala nota casa (aunque ya la he mejorado y pasado), y sus ojos desesperados ahogados en tristeza me hicieron remorder el alma.

No lo quiero dedicar a nadie más que a mi padre, quien es el mejor del mundo(a mi parecer) pues a tenido que afrontar una tripe carga que era para dos el solo. Mamá, pues bueno, a veces me agrada más considerar que no tengo, y así me libro de problemas y malos ratos.

Por eso pido a aquellos que tengan dos padres, los cuiden mucho, y bueno, a los que como yo, tienen uno solo, quiero que lo cuiden el doble, saquen buenas calificaciones, y eviten los problemas, ya nos pondremos nosotros en su lugar cuando tengamos hijos.

No me alargo más y les agradezco su lectura. También son bienvenidos los reviews.


End file.
